


Plus Girl

by Junibyou



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, sorry - Freeform, this is mainly a selfish desire fanfic, umi is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junibyou/pseuds/Junibyou
Summary: Starting with one late morning, Sonoda Umi has had quite a few problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I published in May 2016 for fun. It's based off Reol's version of the song "Plus Boy." I didn't take it very seriously lol  
> In all honesty I dream of an Umi harem  
> and idk how to format on this website god help me

Her book bag hits the desk a little too loudly for her usual liking but she was honestly too exhausted right now.

She woke up late, a strange thing for her to do. Along with that, her parents had to leave before she woke up to run some errands before opening the dojo, trusting that their daughter will wake up on her own. She rushed to put on her uniform, crumpling it up in the process, wasn't able to brush her usually straight and long navy blue hair, skipped breakfast, had to run back and forth from her house to the street due to forgetting a number of things, and she finally arrived at school just as the bell rang.

Umi sighs as she rests her head on her hand. Today didn't seem like it will be going well. Honoka was already asleep in her desk and she wasn't in the mood to put up with whatever excuses the ginger would give her.

The tapping of the teacher's papers against the desk made her sit straight up, wanting to at least properly pay attention to class today.

… Then again, her teacher was a beautiful woman who had a cool aura that lured her in. Kyoko Sasahara. Long black hair with sharp piercing eyes but a warm smile that gave her a gentle assurance. Always serious in her teaching but also a little playful, Umi's heart always skipped a beat when her amethyst eyes glanced her way.

_Shameless Umi! So shameless! Focus!_

"Everyone, we have a new student transferring to our class. Minami, please enter."

Umi's jaw drops upon seeing the beautiful angel walk in.

Long ash brown hair flowing gently behind her as she makes light steps towards the teacher's podium, a kind smile upon her face. Her hands were behind her back, her bag hanging on her slightly curled fingers. She didn't seem to have much in her bag from how she was carrying it, probably lacking the required textbooks. Maybe Umi could help her study?

"Please introduce yourself."

A gorgeous sparkling smile decorates the girl's beautiful face. "My name is Minami Kotori. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Someone's hand shoots up. "Minami! Why did you transfer so late into the school year?"

Umi notices that Kotori shuffles a bit nervously, still keeping her smile. "I have poor leg health so I was hospitalized for it. I'm doing much better now though."

The class starts to erupt with questions being shouted out loud. The teacher claps her hands together, her voice booming to silence everyone.

Umi could only focus on the girl at the front.

**-next-**

"You totally like the new girl." Honoka smirks, resting her head in her arms.

Umi drops the cherry tomato that was previously held between her chopsticks. Her face turning a bright red, she waves her hands around in denial. "N— Not at all! She just caught my eye, that's all! She h— has a pretty... h— heartshine... smile..."

Honoka doesn't back down, her grin growing wider.

The blue haired girl let out a whining sound before sighing. "I'm… head over heels for her, if you want to put it that way…"

Her childhood friend's laugh rings in her ears.

**-next-**

"Umi, you've taken an interest in me, haven't you~?"

The mentioned girl backs against the window, the heat from both Kotori's body and the outside setting sun making her sweat profoundly. Kotori's seductive smile makes her knees buckle together, her mind starting to race with shameful thoughts.

"N— No! Um, w— well, I have but I just want to help you!" The nervous wreck somehow chokes out an answer.

"Then…" Kotori pulls at her own ribbon, loosening it from it usual spot. "I've always liked you from the moment I saw you. I like you so much, it hurts. Can you help me now?"

"I meant in studies...!"

"You say that but I heard the teacher saying you've been falling behind! So shouldn't you deal with the problem distracting you from your studies?"

The red ribbons were on the nearby desk now. Kotori's white button-up shirt was slowly coming undone, her cleavage starting to show with her large beautiful bust. Umi swallowed the lump in her throat, the warrants for her argument being too strong for her to deny. "Y— You're so cute…"

Kotori giggles, "Right?"

"You're so cute." Hands snake around the girl's waist, pulling her in tightly.

The ash brown haired girl chuckles and brushed her lips against her ear, her voice husky and wanting. "Tell me more."

"You're so cute!"

"More!"

"You're so incredibly cute~!" Umi picks her up and spins her around, joy overflowing in her heart.

Kotori weakly taps her shoulder once she stops swinging her around, the world spinning as she tries to focus her vision. "Um… That's enough, thank you…"

**-next-**

There was a beautiful and kind third year that Umi admired for a while. A very pure upperclassman by the name Toujou Nozomi. She was adult-like and knowledgeable with many things even Umi herself didn't know. She was truly worthy of admiration.

"And you factor this part here to get this." Nozomi circles part of the equation, drawing an arrow to the answer.

"Ah…!" Umi gasps, "So that's how it's done…"

Nozomi chuckles, "I expected you to understand this lesson, but I guess you can't always be perfect. You even had to come to the student council room for help. It's alright since I get to see your cute face though~"

She blushes upon the praise, not used to being complimented by a lady that's as beautiful as her. "P— Please don't tease me, Miss Toujou…" Her heart won't stop pounding...! This isn't good!

Nozomi presses her large bust against her head, a playful hum leaving her soft plump lips. "But I love seeing my adorable underclassman~ I can't help it!"

Golden eyes stare at the very small glimpse of cleavage from her buttoned shirt. Has she gotten bigger…? The weight on her shoulders surely feels a bit heavier from what she remembers...

A hard pinch on her cheek snaps her out of her daze. "Where are you looking without my permission, hm~?"

"I'm— I'm showwy!"

Somehow, that painful punishment sent a bit of pleasure through her body.

Maybe it was more of a reward.

**-next**

"Umi! Surely, you love me, don't you!?" The first year Nishikino Maki stomps her foot, hands on her hips as a fierce glare pierces her soul.

"No way! Umi loves the cute Nico nii!" Third year Yazawa Nico pouts, her voice cute and childish. However, her tone drops immediately to a dark adult-like voice when she says, "Don't you?"

Beads of sweat runs down Umi's forehead. Maki was certainly beautiful and had lovely curves and a voice that captured her heart along with a push and pull attitude, but Nico was a cute and reliable upperclassman that takes no nonsense! They both had their good points! There's no way she could choose! "U— Um… You're both very wonderful!"

"Hurry up and decide!" The two shout in unison. "Choose which one of us you like more!"

"Um…!" Umi had to make a decision quick. Grabbing both of the girls and pulling them into a close embrace, she yells, "I choose both of you!"

"Huh!?" The duo pinches her cheeks harshly.

"I'm so sorry…"

**-next-**

Her heart skipped a beat and pounded violently every time she glanced at her phone on her desk. Not too long ago, she received Maki's phone number after a number of... coincidental meetings. Maki invited her to talk to her whenever, whether it's about studies or anything else. The blue haired girl clearly remembers the slight whisper in her voice upon the "anything else."

It makes her shudder a bit from excitement and unfortunately also keeps her mind away from the textbook in front of her.

Umi snatches up her smartphone, not wanting to waste any more time. She unlocks it quickly, a blush rapidly appearing on her face when she remembers Nico changing her wallpaper to a sensual selfie of her. Shaking her thoughts away, Umi hastily opens up her messages app.

_To: Nishikino Maki  
From: Sonoda Umi_

_Are you busy right now?_

The second year immediately chucks the phone against her bed after hitting the send button, embarrassment coursing throughout her body. She's such a shameless girl...!

Umi jumps when she heard the familiar chime of her phone, rushing to see the notification. The only thing that was on her screen was "Attachment: 1 image," along with the sender being Maki. She swallows the lump in her throat as she swipes away her lock screen.

Excitement immediately runs down her spine as a small preview shows up in their short text conversation. She taps on the photo to enlarge it, shuddering as the image of Maki's plump and beautiful glistening lips fills her eyes.

She couldn't hold back anymore. Years of containing herself were quickly slipping away.

_To: Nishikino Maki  
From: Sonoda Umi_

_Show me just a bit more..._

_To: Nishikino Maki  
From: Sonoda Umi_

_Hey, can you show me a little more?_

_To: Nishikino Maki  
From: Sonoda Umi_

_Please?_

_To: Sonoda Umi  
From: Nishikino Maki_

_Aren't you a little too eager?_

_To: Nishikino Maki  
From: Sonoda Umi_

_... Do you have Line?_

**-next-**

"Umi-chan, pay attention to Kotori!"

"Umi-senpai, you love me, don't you!"

"Umi! Nico nii needs your affection!"

"Umicchi, come over for your massage~!"

The blessed yet cursed second year was backed against the wall of the hallway, surrounded just as she was alone and no one was around. All four girls were starting to come closer to her and she couldn't make a decision! She loves all of them too much!

Her desires were starting to grow. She was getting a bit excited from Maki's beauty, Nico's security, Nozomi's allure, Kotori's warmth...

"I can't hold on…!"

**-next**

Heavy eyelids open slowly, sunshine filling her room. The blue haired girl feels something very wet and slimy on her pillow, running from her mouth. Was she drooling in her sleep? Disgusting...

Umi sits up, a trail of saliva falling from her lips. It's severely lacking in grace but she was definitely drooling in her sleep. Was everything a dream? Everything felt extremely real!

She wipes the drool off her face and stands up from her bed, stretching her arms over her head as she tries to wake up her muscles. Giving a tired glance towards her alarm clock, her heart sank when she realized she was going to be late for school.


End file.
